


can you teach me how to dance real slow

by ragegoddess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragegoddess/pseuds/ragegoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall wins zayn tickets to a drake concert</p>
            </blockquote>





	can you teach me how to dance real slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shrdmdnssftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrdmdnssftw/gifts).



The doors open and Zayn grabs onto Niall's wrist, keeping him pressed close against him. Niall turns to him and raises his eyebrows as if to say, are you ready? He probably isn't.

And, all right, so it's not as if Zayn never thought something like this would ever happen. But Zayn _never thought something like this would ever happen._

-

When Niall flung open their bedroom door and leapt onto Zayn's sleeping form, just about crushing him, Zayn's only feeling had been sleepy anger. Niall knew God damn well he didn't wake up before 8:00 in the morning on any day, let alone a Saturday.

And then Niall was kissing every inch of his face and saying "Zayn. Zayn. Zayn. Zayn. _Zayn._ I won. You won. _We won."_ And Zayn's interest was piqued.

Niall wrenched Zayn out of bed with his scrawny arms and drug him to the tiny kitchen in their little flat, depositing him in a chair while he put the kettle on the stove. At this point Zayn was so antsy he just pushed his mug aside when Niall set it down in front of him.

"I don't want any fucking tea, Niall. What happened?"

"Well, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to get your hopes up, but they've been giving away Drake tickets on the radio this week and I called in today _andIwastheseventhcallerandIwonandwe'regoingtoseeDrakeintwoweeks!_ "

(Zayn remembers the time he bought Drake on vinyl- "I saw it and I couldn't _not_ buy it" and Niall laughed and told him how stupid he was, "we don't even have a record player" but when Zayn came home the next day there was a dusty old Pioneer on the coffee table and a note, "I was in town today and I saw it and I couldn't _not_ buy it.")

Zayn never did drink his tea because his mouth was otherwise occupied showing Niall just how thankful he was.

-

They're inside the venue and the lights are on, albeit low. Niall pulls Zayn through the crowd already forming in front of the stage and they're both small enough that no one makes much of a fuss. The floor isn't even half full yet but it's already hot in the room, especially compared to the cold of the night air outside. The room fills in behind them and Niall's pressed up hard against Zayn's front. The room is loud with the buzz of chatter and Zayn's ears are already getting that numb feeling they used to get when he would watch his friend's perform in their basements. 

About halfway through the opener, Zayn's ears are ringing and he's sweated through his shirt. It's humid and smoky and his back has gotten Very Familiar with someone he wouldn't recognize on the street. But the crowd is cheering and Niall keeps looking back at him with this stupid smile and Zayn doesn't know how he got so lucky. 

_-_

By the time Drake comes onto the stage, Zayn's got a surprisingly strong contact high going on and maybe his breath catches in his throat but he'll never admit it. The crowd screams and moves as one and Zayn feels like he's a part of something big, something important, something _more._ Zayn's never been one for dancing or jumping or screaming but now everyone around him is doing it and somehow he's doing all three.

_She made me beg for it, till she give it up. And I say the same thing every single time…_

After the concert Niall pulls him aside and shouts in his ear, "did I tell you these came with backstage passes?"

_I say, you the fucking best._


End file.
